3 weeks
by Jayno
Summary: Three weeks, three lousy, excruciating, frustrating weeks.  Kurt had been grounded for three weeks, no phone, no computer, no car and most importantly no Blaine.  How are they going to handle 3 weeks away from eachother? Rated for language.
1. Forty two minutes

It seems dear readers that inspiration only strikes me at inconvenient times. I was wandering around the city when this idea struck me. I ran into the nearest book store and purchased a notebook and pen, and now I sit at my favourite café, coffee in hand (a recent development,) music blasting and pen scratching paper. I hope it's worth it. Oh and I don't own anything except to story line. Enjoy.

Three weeks, three lousy, excruciating, frustrating weeks. Kurt had been grounded for three weeks, no phone, no computer, no car and most importantly no Blaine. In forty two minutes his punishment was over. Kurt was still adamant that his Dad had over-reacted and punished him severely, making an example of him to keep Finn in line. Kurt stared at the clock, two minutes had passed "longest hour of my life" he grumbled.

_Honestly _he thought _who grounds their teenage son for three weeks? Surely sneaking out of the house at 2 am to go and see your boyfriend… Wow! When you put it that way it sounds really bad._

**Three weeks earlier.**

Lady Gaga's You and I blasted through Kurt's cell phone. Kurt's eyes flew open as he reached for the phone. "Blaine?"

"Kurt! I wasn't sure if you'd answer. Sorry to wake up."

"S'alright. You okay?" Kurt used his free hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Look it was silly of my to call you so late. Sorry to have woken you." There was a long pause "I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled, not matter how many times Blaine declared his feelings it would always send Kurt's hear into a tail spin. "I love you too."

"Good night Kurt" Blaine's voice was barely above a whisper."

"Wait, wait I'm awake, I'm awake now. Sweetie?" Kurt closed his eyes imagining Blaine blushing at the newly acquired nickname. What's wrong?" You can talk to me." Kurt hears nothing but Blaine's breathing. "Please sweetie." Kurt cooed "tell me what's wrong."

Blaine sighed "It's stupid Kurt. I'm just" he grunted in frustration "I'm just being stupid"

Kurt shifted in his bed to sit up "It's not stupid, your feelings are not stupid. Please just tell me." Blaine could tell the Kurt was getting upset. "Blaine?"

"It's everything Kurt." Blaine paused trying to find the right words.

"Like what?' Kurt shifted his phone into his right hand. He knew it was hard for Blaine to talk about his feelings, to been seen as vulnerable but they both knew he needed to.

"Like… God, how do I explain it?" he let out a shaky breath "I miss Dalton, I miss the Warblers."

"Do you want to go back?" Kurt bit his bottom lip, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No Kurt. I miss it, I always will, but Mc Kinley is where my heart is. It's were you are."

"Okay" Kurt nodded slowly. "We can fix that. We'll organise a get together with the Warblers on a weekend or something. I miss them too, I was a Warbler too ya know?"

"How can I forget?" Blaine replied dreamily.

"One problem solved what's next?" Kurt bounced up and down on his bed slightly. He loved being able to help Blaine work thorough his problems.

"Then there's school. I love New Directions and I loooove being there with you. But it's so frustrating. All the other couples get to hold hands in the halls without the looming threat of meeting the nearest locker head on."

"Blaine our…"

"Kurt I know what you are going to say. Our relationship is for us and we don't' need to advertise our love to the world. But sometimes, sometimes I want to hold your hand, to walk you to your class and kiss you goodbye."

"Me too sweetie."

"The thing that upsets me most" Blaine was getting angry now "is Sebastian" Blaine spat out the last word. Kurt inhaled audibly trying to keep his anger in check.

"He's just so creepy… I hate that he looks at me like I am a piece of meat. Mostly I hate how he treats you. He's disrespectful and if I wasn't such a nice guy I would punch him in his smarmy little face."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at the thought "We just have to not let it get to us. I know that is easier said then done Blaine. Look at everything we've been through. Karofsky, dancing around our feelings for months, your brief stint of bi-sexuality, my transfer back to McKinley, the Westside Story audition debacle." Clearly Kurt was on a roll "Finn being a jackass to you, Sebastian and Scandals. To spite all that, sweetie we're still together and stronger than ever."

Blaine hummed in agreement "Thanks baby. You always know how to put things into perspective. I'm gonna head home and try to get some sleep. Goodnight babe; I love you."

"What do you mean head home? Where are you?" Kurt leaned forward slightly.

"I'm in my car. 'crossroadyer'ouse"

"I didn't catch that."

"I'm in my car, across the road from your house."

"Oh okay. I'll be right down."

A few minutes later Blaine's passenger door opened and Kurt slid in. "Kurt you shouldn't be here."

"Hello to you too." Kurt reached over and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Sorry" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand "Hi Kurt. You shouldn't be here. You're Dad will kill us both."

Kurt rolled his eyes "We'll be fine."

Blaine started the car and drove into the Hudson-Hummel's driveway. "Now technically you haven't snuck me in the house, and you are still on the property. Everybody wins."

"You are so smart." Kurt kissed his boyfriend tenderly on the lips. Kneeling on his seat Kurt pushed himself through the gap between the two front seats giving Blaine a wonderful view.

"Ah. Kurt what are you doing?"

Kurt made it to the back seat "Back seat is better for snuggling."

Blaine smiled and climbed over the seats to join Kurt. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his lips "you Kurt are a genius."

"Feeling better?" Kurt mumbled pressing his forehead to Blaine's.

Blaine nodded "It just gets a little much sometimes."

"I know" Kurt lovingly rubbed Blaine's arms "that's what I am here for." Kurt pulled back a little "so what should we do for the first Warbler reunion?"

After planning the most amazing Warbler retreat and scheming of ways to get the upper hand on Sebastian the two boys fell asleep in each others arms.

"Kurt!"

Kurt frowned at the loud intrusion on his lovely dream of him and Blaine singing together on Broadway

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt Hummel, wake up now!"

Slowly Kurt opened his eyes looking towards the sound of his name; the sight he saw almost made his heart stop. "Dad?"

"House, now!" Burt's furious "him too." Burt pointed at Blaine.

Kurt nodded as Burt stomped back towards the house.

"Shit, shit" Kurt shook Blaine "Blaine. Wake up."

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled at the sight before him "Good morning beautiful."

Kurt simply blinked in return "Blaine. My Dad saw us." Blaine's eyes almost popped out of his he "he's pissed. We have to go inside and incur the Hummel wrath."

Quickly both boys exited the car "Oh god" Blaine groaned grabbing Kurt's hand as the reached the front door step "he's going to kill me isn't he?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand "no?"

Taking deep breaths they both entered the house, ready to accept their fate.

Well guys that's chapter one done. It's raining badly here so I will be spending most of my afternoon churning out this story. Let me know what you think, reviews are like crack to me (not really, drugs are bad." But I love reviews. Thanks for reading. See you soon.


	2. 504 hours

Time for chapter two. Shout out to SweetScarlett97 for your wonderfully epic review. I am so dedicated to this story that I started this chapter moments after I posted the first one while eating a sandwich and typing with one hand (because that's how I roll) annnnnnway I don't own any of the characters in the Glee universe. If I did I wouldn't be typing this on a laptop with a screen that's dying. Enjoy.

"Dad?" Kurt entered the lounge with Blaine in tow.

"What was that all about Kurt?" Burt looked from Blaine to Kurt who both looked at each other unsure of what to say. "Well?"

Blaine stepped forward "Mr Hummel it's entirely my fault. I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" Burt folded his arms across his chest.

"Dad?"

"Look Kurt, unless you want me to lock up you until you are 35, I need the full picture."

Kurt looked at Blaine with a look that said 'I am so sorry and mortified right now'.

Blaine smiled at Kurt "I feel like, everything's getting on top of me at the moment. I called Kurt, just to hear his voice, to calm me down." Blaine glanced at Kurt "h-he helped me through my concerns; we talked them out. Then I happened to mention that I was parked across the road."

"And I went down stairs to see him. We ended up parked in the driveway."

Burt took a seat on his favourite chair and the boys followed suit, moving to the sofa. "Why were you driving around so late Blaine? Won't your parents worry?"

"Driving helps me think" Blaine looked down at his feet "my parents are on a business trip in Seattle."

Burt grunted; he hated that Blaine's parents never seemed to be around to support their son. "Kurt did you two?" Burt pointed his index finger from Kurt to Blaine and back again.

"No! Dad, there is a perfectly good bed upstairs so why would we have sex in the back of a car in the driveway?"

Blaine was devastated and blushed accordingly.

Clearly Burt was uncomfortable "B-but have you two, ya know, before?"

Blaine began to rock backwards and forwards a little "oh god, oh god, oh god" he whispered.

"W-what does that have to do with anything?" Kurt spluttered.

"Everything:" Burt mumbled.

Kurt stared at his Dad determined to defend his behaviour and his relationship if he needed to "Yes Dad we have. Yes we were safe. No Blaine didn't pressure me. Yes I love him and he loves me."

"I'm glad Kurt. I glad that you have someone who loves you so much. Blaine's a wonderful guy. But that doesn't excuse the fact that I found you sleeping together."

"Sleeping being the operative word there Dad."

"You disregarded the rules Kurt. I can't let that slide. You're grounded."

"If this was Finn would he be grounded too?"

"Yes he would."

Kurt huffed crossing his arms "how long am I grounded for?"

"Three weeks."

"What? Dad that's completely unreasonable."

Burt stood up "Want me to make if four?"

Kurt turned his head away from his Dad "No, three is fine, it's great."

"Right then. No phone, no internet unless it's for school, you are to come home as soon as glee is finished and no seeing Blaine outside of glee for three weeks. Understood?"

"Yes. Dad I promised Tina I would help her with French, can I still do that?"

"Providing you do it here? Yes?"

"Blaine's was going to tag along to this session too. Only because they have a test on Tuesday and then I'll be Blaine free."

Burt's eyes narrowed "When is this happening?" 

Kurt looked at his watch "about 20 minutes."

"Alright. Blaine can stay for today's studying session only."

"Thanks Mr Hummel" Blaine mumbled still admiring his shoes.

"Is that is Dad? Great I am going to change before Tina gets here." Kurt rushed up to his room.

Blaine sat on the sofa feeling more uncomfortable then he did just before his talk to Burt about Kurt's sex life."I really am sorry Mr Hummel."

"I know kid." Burt moved to sit next to Blaine "I trust you with my son Blaine but he broke the rules." Blaine nodded "Blaine if you need anything in the next 3 weeks or ever, call me okay? I don't want you to feel like you're alone."

"Thanks Mr Hummel."

Burt smiled and made his way into the kitchen.

Once Tina arrived the three teenagers made their way to Kurt's room to study.

"Kurt" Tina crawled onto Kurt's bed "I hate French."

"Why'd you take it then?" Kurt rummaged through his textbooks looking for last years French book.

"Momentary lapse in judgement?"

Blaine and Kurt both took places opposite Tina and the teens began their French tutorial.

A few hours later and Tina and Blaine found that their brains were drowning in French grammar. "I can't take anymore!" Blaine smacked his head into one of Kurt's pillows.

"Come on sweetie, it's not that bad." Kurt rubbed circles on Blaine's back shooting Tina a 'poor baby' look.

"I really should get going anyway guys, it's Asian date night" Tina rolled he eyes playfully.

Blaine's head was still in the pillow "I should go first."

Tina frowned at Kurt unsure of why Blaine had to leave. "I'm grounded" Kurt shrugged.

"What? Why? What happened?" Tina looked from Kurt to Blaine.

Slowly Blaine got up "Kurt and I ended up falling asleep in my car in the driveway."

"And my dad caught us."

Blaine placed his head on Kurt's shoulder "so this is the last time we get to hang out for 3 weeks."

Tina was shocked "Three weeks, that's really harsh."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders "I am pretty sure he's making an example of me."

"The fact that you argued back probably didn't help either." Blaine sighed.

Tina snorted "I managed to argue my way from 3 days to 2 weeks once. It's a gift." Tina stood up "I'm just going to leave briefly to give you time to say goodbye."

The boys both smiled their thanks to Tina "Kurt" Blaine moved his head and wrapped his arms around Kurt "It's only three weeks. The day you're not grounded I will take you out on a super date, okay?" Blaine didn't wait for an answer opting instead to passionately kiss his boyfriend "I'll kiss you again in 21 days." Pulling back Blaine ran his thumb along Kurt's cheek "we still have Glee."

Kurt squeezed tighter "Yeah but we can't talk in Glee. I love you" he whispered peppering Blaine's face with kisses.

The boys stopped as Tina re-entered the room. Blaine placed his forehead to Kurt's whispering only for him "I love you too baby." Reluctantly Blaine left the bed. Grabbing his text books and bag he hugged Tina and made his way to the door. "Kurt" he turned to face his boyfriend "just pretend I'm back at Dalton. Bye Tina. Love you Kurt" and just like that he's gone.

"Ahhh! Tina his is torture." Kurt threw on of his pillows off the bed in frustration. "21 days, 504 hours without being able to talk the one person who really gets me."

"About that" Tina sat in front of Kurt "I have an idea.

Dun, dun duuuuuuuun! I am going to begin the next chapter tonight, hopefully I can get it posted tonight too. Thanks for reading. Review please.


	3. Life sucks

Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Not it's chapter 3. Still own nothing. I hope you like it. If so please review, if not please review too. 'You suck' is not a review by the way.

The rest of the weekend sucked. Kurt was usually more articulate then that but there was no other word for it. If Kurt had been able to talk to Blaine he would have realised that his weekend pretty much has a suck factor of 10; he was alone the entire time. Blaine thought of asking some of the Warblers over but the chance of Sebastian inviting himself was too great. So he spent his weekend rattling around his big house alone.

Monday finally reared its annoying head. Kurt marched through the halls of McKinley quietly singing 'I don't like Mondays' a letter folded into the shape of a heart clutched to his chest. Not wanting to risk having his punishment extended any further Kurt decided not to show up too early to school. Besides he was pretty sure that Finn was now a spy for one Mr Burt Hummel. _Traitor _Kurt thought scanning the halls. Finding his target Kurt changed his path. "Morning Tina" Kurt hugged his friend and placed the heart in her hand.

"Morning Kurt." Tina hugged back "how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Tragic. I think Finn's moved to the dark side."

"A spy?" Tina linked her arm through Kurt's as they walked towards their respective class rooms.

Kurt nodded. "Ah the dulcet sounds of the school bell. I'll see you later?"

"Of course Kurt." Tina smiled heading to her English class.

Blaine dropped his bag on the floor and fell into his chair. _Class sucks _he grabbed his pen and notebook from his bag. _Mc Kinley sucks, life sucks _he thought slamming his pen on the desk, _and everything sucks. Except Kurt, Kurt is amazing. _Blaine sighed _and gorgeous, sexy, _Blaine allowed himself to day dream a little_ funny, smart, sexy… wait I already said that. Witty, brave, sexy an amazing singer and off limits for three whole fucking weeks._ The notebook was slammed next to the pen. _Life sucks._

"Hey Blaine" Tina smiled slotting into the seat next to him, "How's it going?"

"Life sucks." He huffed "I know it's only been a day and a half but the hardest part is that I'm not allowed to see him." Blaine slumped forward lying his head on his arms "stupid, dumb everything."

"I think I have something that might cheer you uuuuuup." Tina sang a sly look on her face.

"I doubt it."

Holding out the folded hear Tina inched it forwards Blaine's arm and poked him with it. "Here."

Blaine looked up to see a paper heart right on front of him. Grabbing it cautiously he flipped it over. In tidy cursive writing sat one word 'Blaine.' Shooting a smile at Tina Blaine carefully opened the letter.

**Blaine,**

**Hi sweetie. You may be wondering how this is all happening? After you left on Saturday Tina offered to be our courier, well her and Mike seeing as him and I share a lot of classes. Isn't that lovely? Oh before I forget try not to let Finn see anything, I think he's a spy, Rachel too probably. Although Dad didn't strictly say we couldn't write to each other I didn't want to risk it.**

The bell rang, starting class but Blaine kept reading.

**How was your weekend? Mine was boring. I rearranged my closet, washed my car (which by the way I cannot drive) and even offered to take Finn clothes shopping. I miss you, which is stupid of me to say, I saw you on Saturday. Am I too needy? I'm trying to convince myself that you're at Dalton like you said and that we are both really busy. I feel naked with out my phone, keep your head out of the gutter Mr Anderson. No doubt I will have several million messages when I get it back, thankfully my Dad doesn't know the pin number. I know this is short but I only have 10 minutes before Dad gets back from the garage.**

**I love you Blaine.**

**Your Kurt.**

Carefully Blaine folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. Opening his notebook he began to draft his own letter. The words flowed easier than Blaine thought they would, after all this was a letter to this best friend, this boyfriend, his love.

Tina leaned over slightly to talk to him "If you get that letter finished before the end of class I can give it to Mike to give to Kurt" she whispered smiling sweetly at Blaine.

Blaine returned the smile "Thanks Tina. I know it sounds silly but I really miss Kurt and this" he points to the letter "this really helps."

"No, I get it; I would feel exactly the same."

Blaine smiled once again and returned to his letter. As pen scratched on paper he could vaguely hear Miss Tyler droning on about the use of verbs as nouns in Shakespeare and other such usage shifts; this a subject that would usually enthral him now meant nothing compared to the mission at hand. To Miss Tyler it seemed that Blaine was diligently writing notes about the subject. If she knew the truth he would get detention for sure. Suddenly he felt a little like Romeo, minus the feuding families and death, right now he was risking it all (well risking detention) for the man he loved, and not even a 3 week forced separation could keep them apart. Miss Tyler turned to write on the black board and Blaine quickly passed the finished letter to Tina who smiled and placed it in her pocket. _Mission accomplished _Blaine thought proudly to himself. Quickly he turned to the front of the class and scribbled down the notes a quickly as possible.

The class ended in record time Blaine thought. Mind you he hadn't really been paying attention so that probably helped. Picking up his bag he smiled once again at Tina and headed off the Biology, he groaned internally _what was I thinking when I decided to take A.P Biology?_ Blaine wondered as he passed Mike outside the classroom.

Mike tapped his foot to the beat in his head as he waited for Tina to collect her school books so he could escort her to her next class. "You ready?" He smiled grabbing Tina's hand.

She smiled up and him handing him the letter "I sure am, don't forget to give this to Kurt, and be discreet okay? There could be spies."

"Spies Huh?" Mike enquired navigating the busy halls "This is kind of fun. Helping out our friends who have a love that's forbidden."

Tina giggled and rolled her eyes "you're pretending your James Bond right now aren't you?"

"No" Mike continued to head towards Tina's A.P Calculus class "I'm the Asian James Bond" a huge smirk fell on his face as he stopped in front of Tina's "here were are." Quickly the couple Asian kissed and parted. Thankfully Mike's Algebra class was just down the corridor. The bell rang as Mike stepped into the classroom. Allocated seating meant that at least he didn't have to rush to a seat; it also meant that Kurt sat behind him. Taking his seat Mike casually swivelled and smiled at Kurt, pulled out the letter from Blaine and dropped it on his desk.

"Oh" Kurt tried to contain his excitement "Thanks Mike." Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention Kurt opened the letter.

**Dear Kurt,**

**Hi. You are not too needy AT ALL! English is painful we are learning about… things.**

Kurt smiled.

**I am not too sure what things we are learning about but I am sure Tina will fill me in (fingers crossed). It's your fault, your letter distracted me. How do you expect me to keep up my wonder GPA if you distract me all the time? My weekend was lonely. My parents were away again. I considered catching up with the Warblers but I want you to see them too.**

_And Sebastian would show up. _Kurt thought scowling.

**That and Sebastian would no doubt invite himself and make me feel uncomfortable in my own home. I can't wait to see you at lunch. Wait we can still have lunch together right? I don't think I could handle looking at you, being that close to you and not being able to hold your hand under the table, or sit so close that our legs are touching. **

A blush attacked Kurt's face as he thought of all the secret touches he had secretly shared with his boyfriend.

**I wish I hadn't told you I was outside your house, then you wouldn't be grounded and I wouldn't be missing you and all mopey. Trust me needy Blaine is not attractive. One good thing came out of this weekend. I started to come up with some amazing ideas for our date. Kurt it will be a date to rival the ages, a date spectacular if you will. I miss you honey, that probably sounds pathetic and if anyone is looking over your shoulder in Algebra**

Kurt turned around to see if anyone was, they weren't.

**then they are probably thinking the same thing. I don't care though. I love you and I'm allowed to miss you. Meet me at your car at lunch okay? Don't worry we won't be leaving school grounds. Just trust me okay?**

**All my love **

**Blaine.**

Placing the letter carefully in the inside pocket of his satchel and began writing a quick reply.

**Blaine,**

**I trust you, always. I like needy Blaine he's all cuddly and cute.**

**I love you.**

**Kurt**

_Now to place it in his locker on his way my way to U.S Government and Politics. Dad would be so proud. _

Wow. Sorry guys this one took a little longer than expected. I ended up making class timetables for Mike, Tina, Kurt and Blaine. Forgive me if class names etc… are a little strange. I am not from America I researched and of course made up a lot. Thanks for reading, please review.


	4. Lunch

Hello friends. Here is the next chapter. I find that my day job is getting in the way of my writing. So what better way to solve my predicament then writing at work. Please don't tell my boss. Okay so I don't own any of the characters mentioned. Enjoy.

Thankfully the last class before lunch was almost over. Blaine knew that he would have about 3 minutes longer than Kurt to get to the car thanks to the fact that his Sociology class was a lot closer then Kurt's World History one. As the bell to signal the end of class rang Mr Jenkins shouted out that the homework assignment was due by the next class. Blaine mumbled a farewell to Artie as he made his way to his lunch date. He made it outside in record time, scanning the rows of varying coloured and shaped vehicles he spotted Kurt's. A few minutes later Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he saw the most beautiful sight coming towards him.

"Hi sweetie." Kurt whispered as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Locking his arms around Kurt's waist Blaine surged forward. The lovers stood in the McKinley High parking lot their lips locked and bodies pressed close together. Reluctantly Blaine pulled away "Hi Baby" he sighed "Unlock your car" he stated arms still surrounding Kurt "I'll be back soon." Not waiting for an answer Blaine took off. Shaking his head Kurt fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car. Moments later Blaine returned, mystery bag in hand. "Come" Blaine offered his hand to Kurt and led him to the back of the Navigator, opening it he crawls into the back. Frowning slightly Kurt does the same. "So" Blaine rummaged through the mystery bag "given our current situation" two plastic cups and a bottle of apple juice emerge "I thought we could have our own lunch" two chicken, cranberry and brie sandwiches magically appear "just the two of us."

Kurt simply stared at Blaine "I love it Blaine, it's perfect" Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's hand. Carefully Blaine poured two glasses of juice and handed one to Kurt. "I hate my dad you know." Kurt scowled taking a sip of his drink.

"No you don't" Blaine chuckled freeing his sandwich from its wrapping.

"You're right I don't but now we are reduced to clandestine meetings in the back of Navigators.

"I don't know" Blaine took a small bite of his sandwich making sure he'd finished chewing before he continued "this forbidden love things is kind of hot."

Kurt almost spat his juice all over Blaine. Giving his heart a moment to settle down he finally looked at Blaine "this time apart is bring out a completely different side of you Mr Anderson." Kurt crawled closer to Blaine placing his lips next to Blaine's ear "I like it."

Blaine stared at Kurt; he was stunned, completely floored by Kurt's comments. Squinting his eyes he looked at Kurt "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"Oh" Kurt smirked moving back to his previous spot "he's around somewhere" he waved this and around in the air. "In the mean time you good sir, are stuck with me."

"I can't believe that Finn is a spy." Blaine sighed packing up the remainder of lunch.

"I can, that traitor. Dad would have threatened to remove is Xbox for 3 weeks or something."

"This sucks." Blaine sadly at Kurt.

"I didn't realize I was such bad company" Kurt pouted.

"No baby" Blaine crawled towards Kurt "not you, you are amazing, angelic, witty… Shall I continue?"

"N-no Blaine I get it" Kurt blushed.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist "No this forced separation is what sucks."

"I know honey" Kurt placed his head against Kurt's "but it's only three weeks and think of it as practice for New York. We can get our letter writing skills up to scratch."

Softly Blaine placed a kissed on Kurt's forehead "what would I do without you?"

"Mope and listen to Roxy Music and Katy Perry on repeat?" Kurt quipped not missing a beat.

Blaine tightened his grip "I am pretty much doing that at the moment."

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Why am I with you again?"

"Because you looove me." Blaine sung "Kurt loves Blaaiiine! Kurt and Blaine sitting in the car K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

"There will be no K.I.S.S.I.N.G, no H.U.G.G.I.N.G and no S.E.X.I.N.G if you keep that up." _Not that' we've have sex since the first time _Kurt pondered.

"Fair enough" Blaine decided. "We should get going."

"No" Kurt climbed into Blaine's lap "you can't leave now. You have a Kurt in your lap" his voice was so childlike "what are you going to do?"

Blaine loved playful Kurt; it was a side that not many people saw because Kurt was always trying to be so poised and together all the time. Blaine knew that it was different with him, that inhibitions were gone because Kurt knew that Blaine loved him unconditionally.

"Well" Blaine pretended to think for a second "I guess I will have to stay where I am."

"Yaaay!" Kurt quickly moved off Blaine, closed the trunk door on the Navigator and rushed back climbing once again into Kurt's lap. "We still have 20 minutes. Soooooo" Kurt began rocking back and forth "what do you want to do?"

Blaine smiled allowing Kurt's motion to rock him to "weeeelll we could talk about potential songs for Glee?"

Kurt slowly nodded his head "we could"

"Or we could do homework."

Kurt shook his head shifting slightly so he could see Blaine's face a little better.

"Oooooorrrrr" Blaine began to trace circles on Kurt's lower back. "We could do this" Blaine placed his face inches from Kurt's. Blaine's eyes flicked down to Kurt's lips and back to his eyes.

Kurt tensed as he felt Blaine's fingers on his sides "No, no tickling." But it was too late, "Gah, Blaine, please ahahahaa please s-s-stop it."

"Never!" Blaine laughed evilly continued his tickle assault. Kurt tried to wriggle out of Blaine's grasp but his boyfriend was too strong. "Resistance is futile. I am the tickle King."

"Ahhhh! Stop it, can't breathe. Blaine…stop… hahahaha. Ow it hurts."

Blaine stopped gently kissing Kurt on the forehead. "Sorry but you're just too cute to resist."

"You know what's borderline spousal abuse right?" Kurt's lovely long lashed blinked at Blaine.

"Let me make it up to you." Blaine placed his right hand on the back of Kurt's neck and slowly ran his fingers back and forth; inching closer to Kurt he pressed his lips to this boyfriends, Kurt gasped and pulled Blaine closer. Their lips caressed each other's their tongues danced.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered between kisses.

"Mmm?" Blaine replied skimming Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt was almost breathless "Blaine?" he gripped Blaine tighter.

Blaine scattered kisses along Kurt's jaw and neck causing Kurt to Gasp. "Blaine? Blaine I love you." Kurt declared his voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine stopped for a second before he crashed his lips into Kurt's and nibbled on his bottom lips. Blain groaned as Kurt deepened the kiss. Blaine pulled away and looked at his boyfriend whose lips were swollen and eyes wide. "God Kurt, I love you too. I love you so much." They kissed once more, slower this time, saviouring the feeling, the love. The kiss broke and they touched their foreheads together "We really should go now" Kurt whispered. "So I will see you at lunch tomorrow?" Kurt asked as he stepped out of the back of the Navigator.

"I can't" Blaine grabbed the bag that lunch was in. "I am working on a project for AV with Artie."

"Thanks okay" Kurt had to admit he was a little sad "I will see you in study hall then."

Blaine nodded as he sped up his pace and headed to Chemistry. "See you tomorrow babe."

"Love you." Kurt replied but Blaine was already gone. Yip the next three weeks were going to hurt.

That's all folks. Well for this chapter anyways. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	5. Super group

This chapter is rated M and is dedicated to CaseyChimera who gave me the prompt for this chapter; when I saw it I squealed. This dear CaseyChimera is for you. Still don't own. 

With Blaine's French test and Kurt's assignments mounting the opportunity for secret love letters never came on Tuesday. Thankfully Glee was fast approaching. The final bell of the day rang signally freedom for most students and chance to express themselves for the members of New Directions.

The second that Mr Schue entered the choir room he was rearing to go. "Right guys I have this weeks assignment for you. Guys break up into these teams, team one Tina, Finn, Brittany, Sam, Noah, Kurt and Mercedes." The seven of them shuffled of to the left side of the room. "Team two Rachel, Rory, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Artie, Sugar and Blaine." Group two shuffled to the other side of the room. "The challenge is to create a super group." The groups cheered "be creative, think outside the square you have one week."

The rest of the lesson was spent planning. Kurt leaned in to the group "I have an idea that, they will never think of, and only our group can pull off." The rest of Kurt's group moved in closer.

"Uh-oh!" Artie looked towards his competitors "looks like they have and idea already."

"Don't worry Artie" Blaine smiled "we'll think of something. Something spectacular."

"Yeah" Mike agreed "we got this."

"Okay" Finn whispered "so is everyone clear on what they are doing?" Everyone nodded their heads except for Brittany who started rattling off the plan in detail.

The group looked at Brittany, stunned.

"I'd say we're good" Puck grinned fist bumping Finn and Sam.

"I've got it!" Blaine yelled a little too loudly causing Kurt to look over at him and smile. "Sorry" Blaine blushed "Okay" he lowered his voice "here's the plan"

Mr Schue had to admit that he was pleased that New Directions were getting so into this assignment and with Blaine and Kurt leading the charge it was going to be intense. The final bell rang and New Directions shuffled out.

Kurt smiled as he passed Blaine and made his way to his locker. Spinning the dial on his locker absentmindedly he grabbed a few books and slammed it shut. A hand found its way to Kurt's lower back as a voice whispered in his ear "You are going to lose Kurt."

Kurt spun on his heel and was met by two honey brown eyes. Running his finger down Blaine's chest Kurt began to tisk his boyfriend "No, Blaine. You are going to lose. You've already lost" Kurt growled.

Blaine shivered and pulled his opponent closer. "Kurt" he groaned "I really want..."

"Want what?" Kurt asked innocently "ice cream?"

Blaine chuckled "you Kurt." Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck "I want you"

Kurt gasped "What do you want me to do?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the bathroom across the hall and once inside pushed him up against the wall "you don't want me to finish that sentence Kurt."

Kurt smirked "oh, but I do."

Blaine's lips attacked Kurt's in a whirlwind of lust and want. "I want you Kurt, I want you so badly" Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist and slid then down to sit on Kurt's ass.

Kurt's hands ran over Blaine's shoulders and wrapped around his neck "I want you too Blaine" Wanting to slow the pace slightly Kurt moved closer to Blaine kissing him once more, lightly he ran his tongue across Blaine's lips causing Blaine to moan. Blaine opened his mouth and began to lick Kurt's tongue. Kurt responded by rolling and pinning Blaine against the wall. Removing himself from the kiss Kurt licked Blaine's collar bone and up his neck, finding a particularly sensitive spot Kurt began to suck lightly.

Blaine gasped "Kuurt. I-I-i love you, baby.

Kurt hummed in agreement as he continued to lick, kiss and suck on Blaine's neck. "I have to go soon"

Blaine whimpered not wanting Kurt to leave him. "I know" he breathed as he gently grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him passionately.

"Ah, dude?"

Kurt and Blaine both froze and looked to the voice that had interrupted them.

"Burt told me that if I found you with Blaine I had to tell him." Finn mumbled scuffing his foot on the floor.

"Shit" Kurt let go of Blaine "No, no Finn you can't tell Dad. I'm grounded. If he finds out that I stayed at school late to make out with my boyfriend he will kill me. Do you really want you brother to die Finn?"

Finn looked up at Kurt his eyes wide "of course not. But I hate lying."

"Finn" Blaine pushed off the wall and took a few steps forward "I know that Kurt and I are putting you in an awkward position and I am truly sorry for that. All I can do is ask you to please keep this between the three of us."

Finn looked from Blaine to Kurt "This sucks Kurt."

Kurt nodded "I know Finn and I really am sorry but please, please don't tell Dad."

Finn was truly conflicted. He wanted to help out Kurt and Blaine; he knew that if he was in the same situation he would do the same. But Burt was scary when he wanted to be and he promised to tell Burt if he saw anything that shouldn't be happening.

"Finn you okay?" Kurt reached up and placed his hand on Finns shoulder.

Finn's eyes snapped to Kurt's "you two love each other right?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled "very much" Blaine answered.

"Okay" Finn made his way to the door. "Kurt we should get going" Finn smiled at Blaine and left.

Kurt began to pace "Okay, okay? What does that mean?"

"I think" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck "it means that he is not going to say anything."

"I hope so" Kurt continued pacing "that was too close though. Perhaps we should stick to letters."

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt "I think you're right" he agreed kissing Kurt.

"I-I should go."

Blaine nodded and let go of Kurt.

Kurt smiled as he went to leave "I love you Blaine.

"Love you to baby.

So there you have it. I have tried to make this chapter not too long. I love having the boys together but the point of this story is that they can't be together all the time. I hope this is okay. Please review and feel free to make suggestions.


	6. Note

This is first time I have ever done this but I can't think of anything else to add to this story so sofr now it's done. I am so sorry.


End file.
